Just a Little While Longer
by XxLoveStanxX
Summary: She looked over and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. My stomach lurched; I was so full of nausea. I was so nervous, but I knew I had to do it. I wanted to do it. Oneshot! Long story short, Kyle proposes to Bebe. side-along to my other story Dewdrops


**AN: Okay, so for anybody who read my other story Dewdrops, you guys could think of this as a side-along oneshot. But you don't have to read my other story for this to make sense, so it's all good. Please review, and if you do I'll love you forever! If you read this and decide to read my other story and review that too, I'll love you even more!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Just a Little While Longer

"Okay dude, the ring has to be really nice, but affordable right?" Stan asked me.

I peered down at the variously designed diamond rings. They were all organized into an intricate display, yet easily seen at all angles. The diamonds that were set perfectly against the glistening gold bands sparkled, some of them in which were so large that they almost hurt to look at. A few rings had one diamond, some had multiple ones, and a few had a different colored gem in the middle, such as rubies, sapphires, and emeralds.

"Right," I replied, still looking over the cases of rings. "It has to be perfect, you know? Like, if she says yes," –my stomach leapt at the mere thought—"I want her to look down at the ring and remember that she is engaged to _me_."

"Alright Kyle," Stan began, "If you want that so bad, because you are oh-so-picky, you should probably go with a ring that has an emerald set in the middle of it since emeralds are green."

I looked over at him curiously. "Why green?"

"Well," he said, shuffling his feet a little with impatience, "Wendy once told me that the first thing girls notice about guys is their hair and their eyes."

I stared at him with what probably was a dumbstruck expression. "Dude, what does that have to do with _engagement rings_?"

"Kyle! Have you seen your reflection lately?" he snapped, looking at me as if I was retarded.

"Yeah dude, I see it everyday."

Stan rolled his eyes and then pointed to them. "Okay, so since my eyes are blue, I would get my girl a _sapphire_ ring," He annunciated his words like he was talking to a little kid. "Now your eyes are _green_. Now what gem do you get Bebe?"

Then my brain clicked.

"Emerald!" I shouted in delight that I had finally understood what the hell Stan was talking about.

He rolled his eyes. "Jesus Kyle, you look like you just won the lottery."

It was true – I was excited. I am generally a smart guy, _no an insanely freakishly smart guy_ Stan would have corrected. I find joy when I learn new things, or if I had been puzzling out something and finally finding the answer.

"Whatever, let's just pick out a ring. That's what you told me you were going to help me do a while ago, after you proposed to Wendy yourself." I paused, thinking about how nervous I was for proposing to Bebe. "How did you find the guts to propose to Wendy? What did you do?"

He must have noticed my sincere curiosity, for he looked down and brushed his foot against the carpet a few times before answering. "Honestly, this is gonna sound really gay, but I just kinda followed my heart. I just got down on one knee, told her how much I loved her, opened the box, popped the question, and she said yes. It was amazing," he ended, staring up at the ceiling. He was probably recalling the moment.

"Riiight, well Wendy and Bebe are both two totally different girls, you know."

"Well no duh, Wendy is calm and serene while Bebe is a psychopath blonde." After he took in my angered expression he quickly added, "I meant that in the best way possible. But you have to admit, Bebe _is _crazy."

I opened my mouth to retort back but faltered, realizing that he had won the argument.

Stan smirked and went over to where all of the glittering diamond rings with emeralds were encased.

I followed and looked in through the glass to the rings once again. I saw one that caught my eye because of the huge emerald, but after appraising it for a second I realized that it was ugly.

"How about this one?" Stan asked, gesturing to a ring that had two large diamonds and an emerald in the center. The band was golden and thin.

"I'm kind of afraid to ask what the price is," I told him honestly.

Stan sighed and looked at me through his clear blue eyes. "It never hurts to ask. If you don't then you are never going to get a ring."

With that, he called for assistance. A slightly larger woman came waddling up from a back room. Her hair was set in a tight bun and she had horn-rimmed glasses on.

"Yeah, what's the price of that ring?"

"Oh, that one?" she questioned, but before Stan could confirm she answered, "That's $8,000."

"_What?"_ I felt as if I would faint. $8,000? _Holy shit._

"Never mind," Stan told the lady.

"Dude! How much was Wendy's ring?" I knew it was a rude question, but I didn't care at the moment.

He thought for a moment, and then said, "I think it was about $4,000."

I groaned.

"Don't worry about it! Let's just keep looking."

I glared back into that dreadful case that I hated so much. How could little circles set with stones cost so much money?

Then I saw a very simple, very slender ring. It had a silver band, and the emerald was placed in between two smaller diamonds.

I asked before I could stop myself. "How much is that one?"

The lady came back and trailed my glance to the little ring. "That one is on sale for $3,500."

"Okay," I said while pulling out my credit card, "I'm buying that one."

Stan was just staring at me while smiling. I knew he was glad that I made a quick decision.

"Nice choice, dude," he said as he gave me a clap on the back.

The lady put the ring in a silver velvet box and set it on the counter. She swiped my credit card, gave me the receipt, and then put the box in a plastic bag.

As we walked out of the store and into the rest of the mall, Stan asked, "So, when are you gonna pop the question?"

I turned and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Tomorrow."

The next morning I woke up in Bebe and I's shared apartment with a very, very nervous feeling. Bebe was already making breakfast – I could smell it from the bedroom. Before walking out, I got dressed and went into the bathroom to comb through my straight red hair (yes, I straightened out the dreadful jewfro, thanks to Kenny's totally gay yet useful idea of using a hair straightener) so I would look somewhat nice. After I finished, I felt around under the bed for the little velvet box and stuck it in my sweatshirt pocket and went out to the family room, ready for Bebe's usual excitement to fill my life. She didn't let me down.

"Kyle!" Bebe screeched as she completely dropped her egg she was working with and launched herself into my arms. The egg fell to the floor with a _splat_.

"Hey," I greeted her back as I held her in my arms like a life saver, while breathing in the scent of her freshly shampooed blonde hair that fell down in tendrils down her back.

When she released me I kept hold of her thin waist and looked deeply into the ecstatic aqua blue eyes that I loved so much. As she stared back into my eyes, her's suddenly filled with concern.

"Kyle, is there something bothering you?"

_I'm just freaking out about whether or not you'll say yes when I propose to you today._ "No, I'm totally fine. Why?" I asked coolly.

Her expression became confused, and then settled out back to normal. "Never mind."

I released her, and then she became her more bouncy self. "Ooooooh, so I'm making pancakes this morning! Well, actually I already made some, but now I'm making extras so we can eat them tomorrow too!" she gushed.

"That's nice," I told her, wanting her to stay in her buoyant mood.

She smiled widely at me. "Yeah I know!"

Bebe bounded back over to her pan where the pancakes were cooking, took two fresh ones off the top, and put them on one of our little ornamental plates. "Here you are, Mr. Broflovski!" she said happily while handing me the plate.

I decided to play along. "Why thank you, Miss Stevens."

She giggled and placed the syrup and butter on out little table in that was in the corner of the family room. I sat down and watched her get two pancakes for herself. She placed them down too and then raced back, pouring two glasses of milk, and finally sat down herself.

"This looks delicious, Bebe, thank you," I complimented her.

"You shouldn't thank me until you try the food. What if it gave you food poisoning or tasted gross or something? You wouldn't be thanking me then." She smiled.

I popped a piece of pancake in my mouth, swallowed, and said, "Thank you."

She laughed, and it came out sounding like bells. Bebe was so beautiful to me.

"I love you so much," I told her.

She smiled lovingly, and took my face in her hands. "I love you too, Kyle. So much."

I smiled back at her, and then she let go of my face and we started to eat.

We talked and laughed during breakfast, and when Bebe went to do the dishes, I stopped her.

"How about we do the dishes later? Let's take a walk or something," I suggested.

Her face brightened and she grabbed her sweatshirt. I helped her zip up her jacket, and then she unlocked the door, where we were greeted by the usual gust of icy, fresh Colorado air. She grabbed my hand, and we began to descend down the stairs and across the road.

I turned her into the direction that I wanted to go, and we approached a trail that lead to the peak of a mountain.

"You wanna follow the trail?" I asked, hoping she would say yes, but always giving her the option of no.

"Sure!" she said happily, with childlike excitement in her eyes.

As we hiked up the trail, fingers laced together, many little animals scurried around here and there, and occasionally a bird might burst into short song. Occasionally, Bebe would whistle back to the bird, hoping it might reply. When it finally did she burst into giggles and leaned herself into me. I kissed her forehead, and continued up the mountain. The trees were dusted with fluffy snow that had been dropped there the previous night, and the sky was a clear blue.

Eventually we reached the peak, and we could see the whole town of South Park underneath us. The top of the mountain had a lot of sunlight on it, reflecting off the snow which seemed to make it glimmer. The sparkling snow danced under my eyelids, and Bebe jumped all around in it, making footprints.

I sighed. Bebe could be so childish at times, but it was so cute. She was just impossible to resist. But then I remember what I brought her here to do, and what all of the days of pent up anxiety were for.

"Bebe," I began.

She looked over and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. My stomach lurched; I was so full of nausea. I was so nervous, but I knew I had to do it. I _wanted _to do it.

She walked over and stood in front of me, waiting expectantly.

"There is a question I would like to ask you." As I sank down on one knee, Bebe's eyes seemed to pop out of her head for a moment, but then start to tear up as excitement flooded into them.

"Bebe, you know that I love you more than anything in the world. You know I would never even _think _about doing you wrong. I'm ready to be with you forever."

I finished my small speech and took out the small silver box and opened it revealing the ring. Bebe seemed to be shaking with what looked like excitement. I then turned the full force of my stare into her eyes, burned them into hers. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she screamed, barely letting me get the question out. "YES, YES, YES I'LL MARRY YOU KYLE!" She then flung herself at me, making me fall over, and kissing me with greater passion then she ever had. I kissed her back, and then sat up with her still in my arms.

I broke the kiss asked, "Shouldn't we see if this ring fits?"

"Yes," she half-sobbed, she was so happy.

I took the ring out of the little box and slid it on the ring finger of her left hand. She lifted her hand, flitting around her fingers and admiring the ring from all sides.

"It's so perfect!" she whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," I told her, smiling while silently roaring in triumph.

She just continued to stare at it, and then I asked, "Want to go tell Stan, Wendy, Kenny, and Red the good news?"

She looked up at me innocently and asked, "Can't we just stay here a little while longer?"

I lowered my head so my lips brushed against hers as I spoke. "Of course, Bebe, you can have whatever you want."

And then we kissed for seemingly an eternity. When the sun sank and the moon rose, Bebe and I were still there, just wanting to stay in our own peaceful, personal heaven for just a little while longer.

**AN: How did you guys like it? Well, for anybody who read Dewdrops and wondered how Kyle proposed to Bebe and her reaction, there you have it! Special thanks to, as usual, XxKylexX for editing. Please review, and keep a look out for my next story! I love you guys! **

**Editor's Note:**

**OH MY FREAKING GAWD. I love love love kyle, and he is my husband! 3333333333333333333 Ahh I'm having a cute spasm at the moment =]]**

**I want every single person who reads this to PM XxLoveStanxX to write more! And if you don't I'll be a saaad panda! hehe**

**I LOVE KYLE! HE IS SMMMMMEXXXXXXIIIIIIII!**

**3 3 3 3 3**


End file.
